A Falling Frienship
by jellyloveselijahandclare
Summary: Clare,Eli,and Adam have been bestfriends for years. But what happens when Clare and Eli fall inlove? Will they all be able to save their friendship? Don't worry happy ending just read it :
1. Chapter 1:seeing things differently

**So those reading my fanfic "You'll Be In My Heart" you would know from my author's note that I was writing this fanfic: R&R**

**Summary:**

**Clare, Eli, and Adam have been bestfriends for as long as they can remember. What happens when two bestfriends, Clare and Eli, fall inlove. Will they have the courage to take a chance or be afraid to risk their friendship, though will hiding their feelings slowly crush everything. Adam seeks Alli and old friend of Clare's to help his friends realize they are ment to be.**

**chapter 1:seeing things differently**

**Eli's POV:**

A new years finally come! And I get to spend it with my bestfriends Adam and Clare.

Oh Clare, how I get lost in those amazing orbs of blue, how i wish i could kiss those plump sweet lips, how i love the blush that creeps on her face whenever i touch her...WAIT! what am I talk about! This is Clare my bestfriend, the one girl I trust with my life...

"Am I really inlove with my bestfriend?" I ask myself I open the door to Morty. Can this really be happenning? I get in an begin driving to school, Clare racing through my mind.

**Clare's POV:**

I can't wait to get to school to see the two most amazing guys in my life Eli and Adam.

Eli, with his mysterious looks, and raven black hair, those emerald eyes that clash with my blue, that cold skin that meets mine, oh and that smirk that just drives me insane...HOLD ON! This is Eli, smug but oh so sweet...STOP! I'm doing it again! Why am I thinking about him this way he's my bestfriend. Should I be thinking about him this like this?

"Am I hoplessly inlove with my bestfriend?" the one question I keep asking myself as I walk out the house and towards school, Eli never leaving my thoughts.

**Adam's POV:**

I can't help, but notice how different his year is going to be? I mean while I was gone this summer I sware Clare and Eli became closer! but do they know that?

Everytime I look at them Clare has a smile and her face with 10 different shades of red running through her cheeks...and Eli always has that stupid smirk on his face. I sware I have never seen him smirk so much in my life.

What is happenning to the great trio?

"Do they love eachother?" I ask myself, but come on of course they love eachother I mean all three of us love eachother! The better question is..."Are they inlove?"

The one thought on my mind is that question? I get in the car and wait to get to Degrassi " I need to know how they feel."


	2. Chapter 2:needing answers

**chapter 2:needing answers**

**Eli's POV:**

I had already arrived at Degrassi now I'm just sitting in my car.

How am I supposed to know if Clare feels the same way? Will things change between us? What about Adam? 

My mind was racing with all these questions, but my thoughts were cut short with a knock on my window.

*knock knock*

God what does this person want? I look up to see my blue-eyed girl. Wait! my?

**Clare's POV:**

I knew I had to face Eli eventually, so as soon as I saw Morty I walked towards him.

I knocked on his window waiting for him to look up and he finally did. It looked like he was thinking...could he be wondering the same things I am?

Come on Clare focus! and at that moment Eli gets out of the car.

"Hey little blue whats up?" oh how I love that nickname...I can hardly catch my breath as he smirks at me. UGH! what is happenning? Eli's called me blue for years and he always wears that same smirk why am I suddonley seeing it a different!

"Uhh earth to Clare... I said hi" crap, I forgot I was standing infront of Eli. I look up at him to see a confused look on his face.

"Oh yeah sorry I kind of zoned out, Hey Eli" I say quickly and his smirk quickly returns to his face.

"So what brings you to my car Edwards" he leans against Morty and looks me straight in the eyes. Blue clashing with green.

"J-just wanted t-to say h-hi" SERIOUSLY! I'm stuttering now? I have never stuttered infront of him. Ughhhh!

"Oh...well hi" why did he sound so disappionted?

"So you want to do something after school today?" I really need to talk to him and this would be perfect.

"Of course" he said a smile spreading on his face, the same smile I came to love over the summer. My smile.

**Adam's POV:**

I finally got to school and noticed Clare and Eli talking. Well thats normal they always talk, but wait...is Eli smiling?

I don't think I've ever seen Eli smile infront of anyone.

"Hey guys" I say I walk up to them.

"Hi" they both say together, but they sound so nervous. What is going on with my bestfriends?

"Are you guys okay" I look at Eli who just shrugs, but Clare's cheeks grow red.

"Of course why wouldn't it be" Eli says breaking the silence.

"I have to go bye" Clare says so quickly that I hardly understood. And withthat she grabbed her stuff walked towards the school leaving Eli and me there alone.

It's time I got some answers of whats happenning between them.

**pleas R&R I will be posting more by Tuesday :) next chapter will pick-up with Adam and Eli's conversation**


	3. Chapter 3:no more games

**chapter 3:no more games**

**the italics are their inner thoughts :)**

**Adam's POV:**

I watch as Eli's face turned to disappiontment as Clare walked away.

"So...Eli" the mention of his name draws his attention back to me.

"So...what?" Eli asked taking another glance back towards the school.

"Okay than I'm just going to ask..." I take a qucik breath as I take in Eli's now confused glare.

"What is going on between you and Clare? I mean ever since I came back this summer things seem different between you two."

Eli gives me a look of astonishment. His expression tenses up and he just shrugs in my direction.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" he says matter-a-factly.

_Oh god is he really trying to make it look like I'm accussing him of something false?_

"Cut the crap Eli. You know exactly what I'm talking about" I could tell it came out a little harder than I intended when I saw Eli's face full of shock, but I'm tired of playing his games.

"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you..." he took in a slight breath and I was beginning to get annoyed so I motioned him to go on.

"Well as you know this summer Clare's parents divorced. I was the only one there for her..." than he stopped again. _God if he keeps stopping I am seriously going to slap him!_

After looking back at the school once more he continued. "Clare and I became closer. Now I think I like her, I mean really liker her. I may even be inlove with her."

_I KNEW IT!_

"Have you told her?" was the first question that popped in mind. He just looked down and shook his head.

"Than why dont you?" Eli looked up at me and for the first time I saw worry in his eyes.

**Eli's POV:  
**

"I can't just tell her Adam" I state as I turn and begin headed towards the school.

"And why not?" Adam said now standing infront of me with narrowed eyes and a really annoyed expression.

" 'Cause it's not that easy" I simply replied I tried to pass Adam, but he wouldn't let me.

"Care to explain." _Ughhh was he not going to give up on this!_

"Easy. Clare is my bestfriend and I'm not willy to reck that" I easly stated with a smirk rising to my face.

"Uhh don't you think that hiding your feelings will slowly drive you insane? And what if Clare feels the same way" _Ugh he was getting annoying!_

I let out a long needed sigh and told him "...I don't know..."

He stood there impatiently waiting for me to go on.

"I'll talk to her after school. I'm supposed to be hanging out with her anyways" and that brought a smile to Adam's face and a mental one to my thoughts.

"Sounds great! Let me know how things go!" with that he left running into the school.

Now just to get through school until it's time to be with Clare.

**The next chapter will take place after school between Clare and Eli. stay tuned R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4:I'm right and your wrong

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, but I didn't have time to write anything do to midterms and competition. But here's the next chapter and I will have the next one up either tomorrow night or Tuesday after school so stay tuned. please R&R**

(After school at the DOT.)

**Eli's POV:  
**

I walked in through the doors of the Dot to see Clare reading at our usual table.

_Now would be a great time to tell her what's going on._

"Hey..." I drag out my hello; becoming nervous by the minute. _What? Eli Goldsworthy never becomes nervous?_What is my bestfriend doing to me?

"Hey Eli what took you so long?" Clare looked up from her book as I came and sat down across from her.

"Oh I had car trouble" which I knew was a complete lie because Morty was running perfectly fine.

"Oh okay" Clare shimmed in as Peter walked up to our table.

"What can I get you?" He looks straight at me noticing that Clare had already ordered her drink.

"Just a black coffee thanks" he nodds and turns away; I plant my eyes back on Clare, who looks up at me and smiles.

_Oh how I love her smile. _As I watched Clare continue reading while sneeking sips of her drink I couldn't help but realize I knew Adam was right earlier. If I didn't tell Clare how I truely felt I would slowly go insane. _I mean lets face it I don't even see her the same way I used to._

Peter walked up and placed my coffee infront of me and I acknowleged him with a nod. I look up waiting to regain Clare's attention; she finally reaches an end to her book and looks up at me.

"So Clare...I wanted to tell you something" I really didn't want to stall anything. Clare leans in closer with confusement in her eyes and just looks straight into mine.

"Okay...continue" I could tell she was really becoming impatient now so I decided to get straight to the point.

"Clare I like you...no..I love you...as more than just a friend" I look straight into her eyes, but I couldn't see anything no kind of emtion in those blue orbs I desire.

**Clare's POV:**

_Did Eli just say he loved me?_ My thoughts were cut short when Eli began to talk again.

"You know little blue now would be a great time to talk" He quickly stated and I could tell he was becoming nervous.

I swallowed the big lump that was forming in my throught and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Eli I love you too and I do mean as more than a friend..." I saw hope rise to his face, which quickly brought me to finish.

"But I don't think we could ever be more." All his hope disappeared, and it crushed my heart; his eyes left mine momentarly and than returned.

"Why not?" was all he said to me. I sheepishly look away, because it hurt to look him in the eyes. _Why am I doing this?_

"Because Eli...I don't want to reck this..." I say gestured to him than myself.

"I want this friendship to last"

"Yeah your right Clare, but this...friendship..." he mimicked my previous motion than brought my chin up so I would look at him.

"Won't last because...keeping everything bottled up will change that..." I knew deep down that he was right, but I didn't want to admitt it; so I got up and headed to the door, I than glanced back at Eli.

"Your wrong Eli" with that I walked away not daring to take another look at him.

I felt my heart break to a million pieces, I know I love him, but is it worth risking everything?

_I'm doing the right thing by staying friends. Right?_

_What's going to happen to us?_ Eli was the only thing on my mind, but I knew I made the right desicion to deny him.

**Don't worry it's still a happy ending just stay tuned for the rest. Coming up next Eli turns to Adam and when he finds out he seeks Alli to help.**


	5. Chapter 5:seeking answers

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to post I was busy with homecoming last week and keeping up with my honors class this week, but thank you for waiting.**

**I will try to post again by the end of the weekand but please R&R**

**Eli's POV:**

_Does she seriously think this won't change anything? Why can't she give us a chance?_

"Hey dude whats up?" I stop the rambling in my head and look up at Adam.

I don't say anything, _what am I supposed to say?, _my bestfriend just rejected me.?

I sit there looking towards Adam but my thoughts are still on Clare, I havn't moved since she got up and left.

_Did she even know how much she was breaking my heart?_

"Okay seriously Eli what's going on?" I look up at Adam, his face full of concern.

"Nohting don't worry about it" I look him straight in the eyes to try and convince him but he's not buying it.

His face turns stern and he looks me in the eyes. _I feel like he can glare a hole through me._

"Elijah Goldsworthy! what is going on, and don't say nothing cause' I know that's a bunch of bull!" I knew Adam was tired of my games the minute he said my name. He never calls me Elijah unless he means business.

"I'm waiting..." he was growing in patient so I guess it was time I told him; I know he would find out eventually, if not from me,from clare.

"I talked to Clare about how I feel" my eyes dropped to the floor for a brief moment than back up to meet my friends.

He looked at me and waited for me to go on but when I didn't he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well what happened?" I looked at him hoping he could tell that I didn't want to talk about it; but being Adam he didn't care he wanted to know what happened.

"She said she loves me...as more than a friend..." I took I brief pause and looked at Adam seeing a smile starting to play on the corner of his lips, so I continued.

"But...she says we can't be more than what we are now" his slight smile quickly faded and he just stared at me.

"Why?" _I really don't want to go through this converstaion anymore! _I looked at my bestfriend;_ the one that didn't just break my heart into a million pieces._

"Go ask Clare" I said with a slight growl,which I knew was harsh since Adam was just trying to help, but I didn't want to relive the moment with Clare.

Adam was about to speak, but I quickly got up and walked out the door and to Morty.

I had some thinking to do. _What's going to happening with Clare and me? Will things ever be the same? Will I ever be able to just see her as a friend?_

I had a million questions on my mind and the one person I usaully turn to was the one person I wanted to avoid...Clare.

**Adam's POV:**

_I can't believe she told him she loves him! and than rejected him!_

"UGHHHH! what's going to happen to us!" I hadn't realized I said that aloud until I heard a voice behind me.

"Ummm...excuse me?" I turned around to see a dark skinned girl with long black hair. _She looks fimilair._

I just kept staring at her trying to remember where I recognize her from; a smile formed on her lips and she began to laugh.

"Gosh Adam don't you know it's rude to stare" after she spoke I realized who it was!

"OH MY GOD! ALLI!" I got up and gave her a hug.

I pulled away to see the same smile that she used to give Eli, Clare, and me when we were little before she moved back to India in 6th grade.

"What are you doing here?" I asked becoming curious and forgetting about the whole Clare and Eli situation.

She gave me a slight laugh and sat down across from me; replacing Eli's seat.

"Well my family moved back here so I will be attending Degrassi" a smile grew on my face, she would be coming to school with us.

"That's great! Clare, Eli, and I all go there" she wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear as soon as I mentioned everyone.

"So I'm guessing you guys are all still bestfriends" I nodded and she smiled and than continued.

"So how are Clare and Eli? a couple yet?" _Oh god._

I almost forgot about their whole situation. I remembered when we were all younger Alli always said that Clare and Eli would fall inlove; she was right, but little did she know that might be the one thing to ruin everything.

"I'm glad you mentioned that...you see Clare and Eli confessed they love each other as more than friends..." I look at her and she motioned for me to continue cause' she noticed the hesitation in my voice; I took a quick breath and went on.

"But Clare told Eli that they couldn't be more than friends"

"Do you know why?" she asked me the one question that I didn't have the answer for, but still needed to figure out.

"No, Eli wouldn't tell me he got all upset and told me to go ask Clare" Alli got up from her seat and walked towards the door and than looked back at me.

_What is she doing?_ She must have noticed how confused I was because she laughed and than spoke.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to Clare to find out what happened" I quickly got out of my seat and walked out the door behind Alli.

I pulled out my phone and texted Clare.

**I'm coming over. I want to know what happened with Eli, no excuses. And I'm bringing an old friend.**

**-Adam**

I waited a couple seconds than got an instant reply,

**Okay, I'll tell you what happened no excuses. and who?**

**-Clare**

**Can't say, see you soon Clare**

**-Adam**

I closed my phone and put it away. Alli and I were only a couple blocks from Clare's house and we weren't leaving until we knew the truth.

_Hopefully Alli can help save this friendship._

**Hope you liked it! Whenever I post the next chapter it will mostly have to do with Adam and Alli trying to find out what happend from Clare leading to a way to get her and Eli together :) please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6:I want the truth

**Adam's POV:**

_Time to find out the truth._

We stood infront of Clare's house; I slowly reached my arm out and knocked on the door. Moments later someone opened the door and Clare came into view.

"OH MY GOD ALLI" Clare opened the door completely and jump out to hug Alli. After releasing her from her embrace Clare turned to me and gave me a hug.

Once Clare pulled away she looked me in the eyes, _I want to know eveything, _she could read cearly in my eyes; she nodded and motioned us to go inside.

I sat down on the couch and Alli stood; we both turn our gaze to Clare who looks down and than takes in a shaky breath. _Why was she so nervous?_

"So what exactly happened with Eli?" I was beginning to get tired of waiting for her answer; I looked at her and she gave me a pleading look, but I ignored it and motioned for her to go on.

"Fine..."she let out a long waited sigh and than looked up at me, "...I'm guessing Eli already told you what I said. right?"

"Yeah he did, but he wouldn't tell me why...he told me to ask you" I never took my eyes off of her; I waited a couple minutes as she kept taking in slow hesitant breaths. She finally looked me back in the eyes and took one last breath.

"I told him we couldn't be more than what we are now...because...I didn't want to wreck the friendship we already had." she stopped; tore her gaze from mine and brought it to the floor.

_Didn't I establish this earlier with Eli? _Don't either of them understand that not taking the next step is wrecking everything?

"Clare don't you think that hiding your feelings will ruin everything?" Alli asked the question the was playing in my head from earlier this day.

**Clare's POV:**

_Ughhh are we seriously going through the same conversation Eli and I had moments ago?_

"No, I think staying friends is the best way to keep this friendship" Adam scoffed at me and than looked up to meet my glare.

"I think your indenial Clare" _Wow that was harsh.! _Adam realized my affended look and continued.

"Clare, admitt it! you know that if you keep trying to deny that you have feelings for him it will make things worse..." I was about to say something, but he interupted and resumed his yelling, "...by hiding the fact that you love Eli it is going to make this oh-so-wonderful friendship you love crumble to pieces!..." He looked me straight in the eyes and in a gentle voice finished, "...and you know it."

I dropped my eyes to floor; _why was he choosing Eli's side over mine?_ I brought eyes back up to look at my bestfriend.

"Why are you taking his side over mine!" it came out harsh and I knew it, but it wasn't fair. _He's playing favorites._

"Are you serious Clare..!.." he brought his eyes to mine and I saw anger pass through his, "I'm not choosing sides!...I'm saying what I KNOW is going to happen if you keep this up!"

I scoffed and looked him in the eyes; "sure" I mumbeled under my breath.

"Wow Clare..." he looked back at me and shook his head, " If anyone ruins this friendship it will be...you" he whispered the last word. but loud enough for me to hear; my heart crushed as I watched my other bestfriend turn his back on me and walk out the door, slamming it behind him.

_Is he right? Am I just being stupid? Denying everything? _I knew he was right and so was Eli, but why didn't I want to admitt it to myself.

**Alli's POV:**

_Why was Clare doing this to herself?_

"Clare..."she looked up at me; her eyes glistening with fresh tears. I walked up next to her and put my arm around her.

"I-I know t-they're right...b-b-but they're w-wrong too?" she tried saying between sobs._ What does she mean they're wrong too?_

"Clare what do you mean?" I lifted her chin up to look at me; she stood up straight and looked me in the eyes, " I know that it's bad to hide my feelings...but I also know that if Eli and I tried the couple thing and it didn't work, things would never be the same...cause' I'd always love him" she began to sob hestarically.

I know what Clare means, but she needs to learn to take the chance. _OH MY GOD I KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

Clare just needs to know that Eli won't leave her side! She needs to know that they will be together till' the end! _Oh I'm brilliant!_

I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to Adam's name

**I know why Clare is so scared to admitt your right.**

**-Alli**

**Why?**

**-Adam**

**I guess you could say she's afraid of change, I 'll explain later. Just meet me back at the Dot in 10 minutes I have a plan to get Eli and Clare together :)**

**-Alli**

**Okay :) see you there**

**-Adam**

This was going to perfect! Than after I talk to Adam we can both talk to Eli. _I need to know what he truely think of Clare._ Than I can play matchmaker.

* * *

So hope you guys liked it please R&R :)

Hope you understand what Clare's going through, you know since her parents divorced and that's what brought her and Eli together :)


	7. Chapter 7:making the plan

**Adam's POV:**

I opened the door to the dot and automatically noticed Alli; she smiled and waved me over to her.

"Hey whats up?" I look at her and her smile grew; _wow that smile is really starting to creep me out. _"ummm Alli are you going to speak?"

"Oh yeah sorry..."she said as she shook her head and looked me in the eyes; the smile never leaving her lips, "...okay so quick question...how exactly did Clare and Eli become closer?" I thought for a moment and than remembered what Eli had told me ealier this day.

"Well I was gone for the summer, but Clare's parents divorced while I was gone and Eli was the only one there for her; they became alot closer after that"

I watched Alli as she pondered her thoughts at the same time tapping her nails on the table; _god that's extremely annoying. _She finally looked back at me and sighed. "Okay...so that's why she's so scared" I heard her say to herself.

"Ummm Alli care to explain what-the-heck your talking about?" she looked back at me and gave me a sorry smile.

"Oh yeah,...so our little Clare-bear is scared of taking the next step with Eli and than it turning into a complete disaster..." she stopped and thought for a moment and than she continued "she's afraid that if it doesn't work between them than things will never be the same...I'm guessing she's connecting it all to her parents..." Alli looked out the window, "Adam has she ever mentioned why her parents are got divorced?"

_I don't understand why that really matters. _"Nope.." I said popping the "p" at the end. Her expression turned agrivated and she looked me straight in the eyes.

"Adam! I'm serious this is important!" _god she has anger issues!_

"Well sorry! but I don't know anything I wasn't here with her when they divorced! Eli was!" I yelled and her mouth automatically fell open; soon it turned into a smile. _Wow mood-swings much?_

"Does Eli happen to know why?" _duh! he was there to help her!_

"Yeah probably why?" she was about to speak when we heard the bell to the Dot ring; we both turned around to meet eyes with our dear friend, _speak of the devil._

Eli looks at me and I motion him over to sit with us. "Hey Eli long time no see" Alli was the first to speak; Eli looks at her and gives her his signature smirk.

He leans over the table and gives Alli a short hug and than sits down.

"So what are you guys up to?" Eli looks at me and than at Alli; we both turn to each other and than look back at him.

"Talking about you and Clare" Alli states bluntly; Eli's smirk disapears and is replaced with sorrow.

**Eli's POV:**

_Why of all people did they have to talk about Clare and me?_

"Why?" I didn't even try to hide the disapiontment in my voice; I figured if they were talking about Clare and I than Alli must know the story and Adam must have found out the rest.

They both look at me and than exchange glances; their gaze than coming back and landed on mine.

"Eli why did Clare's parents divorce?" Adam asked as Alli inched closer in her seat waiting for an answer; _why does it matter?_

"Ummm...they said they were too different from each other..."I stopped and took a quick moment to think back at what Clare had told me her parents said, "...when Clare asked if they were always different...they said yes...they hoped that getting married would bring them closer, but it didn't"

I looked at Alli and a smile started forming on the corner of her lips; I can tell Adam is as confused as I am when he turns in his seat to look at her; _what is with her?_

"So care explainning to me why this matters, exactly?" I look at Adam since he was he one to ask, but he shrugs and nods towards Alli; she seemed to be lost in her own world so I slammed my hand on the table bringing her back to reality.

"Alli..."I said dragging out her name, "why did you want to know; trying to catch up and everything you missed?" my smirk spread on my lips and sarcasm dripped from my words. Alli looks at me and narrows her eyes.

"Haha very funny Eli...but no I just discovered the answers to your Clare dilema" _now I'm curious;_ her smile widenned and I motioned for her to go on.

"Alli what are you talking about?" Adam asked the question for me; Alli leanned back in her chair and looked at both of us and sighed.

"Okay boys let me explain..."she takes a brief moment; I guess thinking of how she's going to explain this to us "...I spoke with our dear Clare after you stormed out of her house Adam..." I looked over at him clearly confused, but he just shrugged it off, "...she told me that she knew the both of you were right...she can't hide how she feels for Eli, but she's afraid of taking the next step and it ending in a disaster"

"I still don't understand how that has to do with Clare's parents?" Alli grunted, clearly in frustration; she looked at me and continued.

"Think about it Eli...Clare is afraid that it won't work out...just like it didn't work out with her parents..." she took in a quick breath and went on "...her parents were or are complete opposites...just like you and Clare"

_Now I understand._ Clare thought we were going to end up like her parents. _Clare and I are the perfect definition of different. _

"Do you get it now boys?" Alli said sarcasm dripping from her lips; Adam and I both nodded our heads and she smiled in return.

"So Eli this is what you need to do...you have to tell Clare everything...what you truely think about her.." _it was hard enough telling Clare I love her, what makes her think it's going to be easy for me to tell everything._

"Ummm I don't think I can do that?" Adam and Alli both laugh at how nervous I am; Alli smiles and speaks "It's easy Eli just tell Adam and me what you think of her" I look up at my friends and think for a moment.

_What do I truely think of Clare?_

"Clare's amazing in every way, she knows how to make anyone smile when they're in their darkest thoughts, her eyes are intoxicating with every look, her blush is the first thing to brighten my day even though she hates it, she's smart and beautiful, she puts up with all my sarcastic remarks and returns them with her own, she's shy, but in the most confident way; she's always suprising me and I love her" I hadn't realized I was smiling until I looked at my friends and saw them grinning like idiots.

"Eli that has to be the most romantic thing I have ever heard you say" Adam said as his smile grew bigger; Alli looked at me and stood up.

"That was perfect Eli!" she said as she leanned down to crush me in a hug. "Tomorrow you will tell Clare" she said as she started walk away. _Wait what? Tomorrow?_

"What?" Alli turned around and looked at me "Eli you need to tell her before everything falls apart" _she's right._

"Okay" I said below a whisper; Alli smiled and put her hand and my shoulder, "You'll do fine Eli, just go home and rest; you've had enough drama for one day" she smiled and turned back around "hopefully tomorrow will turn out a lot better" with that she walked out the door with Adam after he waved goodbye.

_Hopefully things go well. I love Clare and she needs to know why._ Tomorrow will be a new day and I will make sure everything is fixed.

* * *

hey guys sorry it took so long to post I was busy.

hope you guys liked it please R&R :)

the next chapter will have to do with Clare and Eli again, I will try to have it up soon.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Dear lovely readers,**

** I know how much you guys hate having the authors notes but I just wanted to let you know; sorry for not posting all week.**

**I had a freind pass away this week so I havn't really had the chance to write, but I will post more this weekand. But you will have to wait till Friday or Saturday.**

** thanks for reading **

** -jellyloveselijahandclare**


	9. Chapter 8:dreaming of you

Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all for being so patient and for your sympathy towards my friends death. Sorry it took so long to post again but after my friends funeral I had some writers block. But after watching the Degrassi Eclare moments again I'M BACK! So here's the next chapter J

**Narrator:**

Eli went home after speaking with Adam and Alli at the Dot. That night he thought about Clare, but little did he know that Clare thought about him too.

**Clare's POV:**

_Why did I have to fall in love with him?_

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Eli and me earlier this day; he was in my every thought.

"Ughhh why couldn't Eli just accept we are just friends!"

"Clare darling are you okay?" my mom said as she creaked open my door. "Yeah mom I'm fine, just tired I guess" I let out a deep breath and looked over at my mom; she smiled weakly " Okay well get some rest sweetie; don't forget tomorrow your fathers coming" she turned around and walked out of my room.

_Great now for a whole week with my dad, just what I need. _It's going to be a long week.

I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes.

_**Clare's dream:**_

"_Come with me Clare" I looked into the emerald eyes of my true love; I smiled up at him and looked down at our joined hands._

_I was laying next to him on the ground in the park; our hands were intertwined and our faces were inches from each other. _

_I leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his lips; he smiled into the kiss and grabbed a hold of my waist; he laid his forehead on mine and I closed my eyes._

"_I love you Clare" I smiled and opened my eyes to be meet with his; "I love you too Eli" he smiled down at me and pulled me closer; I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. We both drifted into a deep sleep._

_I am so glad to have him._

**Clare's POV:**

I jolt up from my sleep and look at the time. 3: 52 a.m

_Let's face it! I can't even accept that we are friends. _"What am I going to do?" I look over at my nightstand and pick up the picture of Eli and me.

We were sitting on the top of the park bench; he had his arms rapped around my waist; he was smiling and I was laughing. I smile as I think about the day we took this.

_It was over the summer break, my parents were in the middle of the divorce. Eli was the only person I had. One day he took me out to the park and we were having a great time. I wanted a picture to remember that day for ever; he took out my camera from my bag and stopped some random kid walking by. The kid took the picture and handed me the camera back; I smiled when I looked at the picture. _

I looked at the picture one more time and than set it back down on the nightstand. _I need to fix this. _

I stood up and walked over to my computer; I sat at my desk and looked through all my pictures of Eli and me. _I love him._

**Eli's POV:**

I walked into my room and changed; I put on an old dead hand shirt and a pair of sweats and than laid on my bed.

I looked at the picture on the nightstand that Clare and I took at the park; she made a copy of it and gave it to me. _That was one of the greatest days I had spent with Clare._

I turned and laid on my side facing away form the picture. _I will fix this._ I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_**Eli's dream:**_

"_Clare do you love me?" I looked down at my blue-eyed beauty; she looked up at me and smiled. "Of course I do"_

_I looked at her and smiled; she was laying next to me with her head on my chest, our hands were intertwined, and we were laying on the hood of Morty looking up at the stars._

"_Eli you're the best thing that has happened to me" I looked down at her as a smile started to creep up to my lips. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I kissed the top of her head and let out a slow breath._

"_You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too Clare" I laid my head on hers and closed my eyes._

**Eli's POV:**

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. I looked over at the picture again and sighed; I got up and

walked over to my computer.

I sat down and looked at my chat room; it read Clare is online; _what is she doing up so late?_

I opened up a chat room and began typing.

**Eli-16-Gold: why are you up so late blue?**

**Clare-15-Edwards:****I couldn't sleep L why are you up?**

**Eli-16-Gold: same. Want to talk about it?**

**Clare-15-Edwards: ….it's about us**

**Eli-16-Gold: oh…do you want to talk Clare**

**Clare-15-Edwards: yeah…can we meet at the Dot in the morning**

**Eli-16-Gold: of course**

**Clare-15-Edwards: okay….goodnight Elijah**

**Eli-16-Gold: sweet dreams Clare**

I looked back at the screen which now read "Clare is offline". I turn off my computer and get up and head back to my bed.

I lay my head down and look up at the ceiling thinking about her. Without looking for it, I reach over and grab the picture of Clare and me and lay next to me.

_I will fix this when I see her; _I will tell her exactly what I told Adam and Alli.

_I'm in love with Clare Diane Edwards and she needs to know why. _I smiled at the picture laying next me and closed my eyes; only to dream of Clare again. _I would see her in the morning._


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT

Dear readers,

This is to all my readers whether you're reading one of my Degrassi stories or one of my Lightning thief story. I AM SOOOOO **SORRY **that I haven't posted any chapters in months! It's not that I'm not continuing the stories because I most definitely am, I just haven't had the time. I put myself in so many things this school year that I just didn't have time to dedicate to my stories. I would prefer not to write in months and come back with amazing chapters than to write short crappy ones in short time. I have so many ideas for each of my stories I just couldn't find the time to make them into chapters. Thank you all for being patient in my time away J I know how much author notes suck, but I just wanted to inform you all that I will be continuing the stories over summer, it still may take time cause I have college prep, but I will be dedicated more to my stories J

Love

-Jelly

p.s. to all my Degrassi readers though the show broke up Eclare, I plan on living out the happy memories for all the fans (like me) who didn't like the breakup J and my Lightning Thief readers I want to incorporate a war later in my story when the characters actually become one, I'm open for ideas! Please!


	11. Chapter 9: what do we do?

**Hey guys thank you for being so patient! so here is the next chapter; the morning after Clare and Eli's dream. ENJOY**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

"Mom I'm going to the Dot I'll be back before Dad gets here" I walked out the door as soon as I heard my Mom's quick "okay". _I need to fix things with Eli._

I hardly slept the night before, all I could do was think about him; _his smile, his life, his wonderful yet devious smirk, SNAP OUT OF IT CLARE!_ I shook my head and kept walking towards the Dot.

When I walked in he was already there sitting at our usual table. _He looks so nervous? _He was sitting there twirling his thumbs, and every now and then looking at his watch. I could help but smile at how cute he looked.

I took in a deep breathe and walked up to the table; he didn't even notice me walk up, so I put on a slight smile and spoke "Morning Eli" he looked up, but at the same time fell out of his chair, so I stiffened in a laugh as he got up and wipe his jeans.

"Oh Morning Clare" he gave me a shy smile and then gestured me to sit, which I kindly did across from him. _I hope we can work this out._

**Eli's POV:**

_I can't believe I just did that! Ugh could that have been anymore embarrassing!_

"Oh Morning Clare" _smooth Eli; _I quickly got up and looked at her. She was dressed in her regular blue jeans and a flowery blouse, with her usual blue flats.

"Eli are you okay?" she looked concern, so I gave her may signature smirk; "I'm fine" she smiled and leaned up against the table as I leaned back against my chair.

"So Eli about yesterday….." she hesitated and looked down at her hands. I leaned forward and gently passed my thumb across her palm and whispered, "What is it Clare? You can tell me"

She looked up and me and so I gave a reassuring smile, "Come on blue eyes speak"

"Eli what do we do" I was slightly taken aback by her question. "What do you mean?" she slightly shrugged and sighed, but never leaving my gaze, "I mean we both know we can't hide are feelings, right?" she asked hesitantly.

I leaned over the table and slighting pressed my hand against her cheek, "Why don't we try" right after I spoke I lightly pressed my lips to hers. She kissed back for a second, but then instantly pulled back and looked down.

"What if it doesn't work out Eli?" _Why didn't she have any hope? _"Clare how are we ever supposed to know if it's going to work out or not if you don't give it a chance?"

She looked up at me but she just looked confused, "But Eli my parents were like us and look what happened, they…" I leaned over and kissed her again; cutting her off mid sentence. "Clare we're not you parents" she still didn't look convinced.

I let out a long need sigh and smiled up at her, "Clare I promise you that if things don't work out…."_ which I am absolutely positive they will; _"I will still be your best friend and nothing will ever change that". She looked up at me and smiled; this time she leaned over the table and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I believe you Eli" I smiled down at her and then caressed her cheek in my hand.

_I know this will work out. I just know it, I'm in love with Clare._

**Clare's POV:**

_Why do I still feel unsure about this? I want to believe him that everything is okay! But is it really?_

**Narrator's POV:**

Both teens spent the rest of their morning sitting together in the Dot.

Eli was overjoyed knowing that Clare was now his and nothing could change that.

Clare on the other hand still felt an unsteady feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_What's to happen with this couple? Will their friendship truly last?_

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry if it was short I'm also working on my other stories and created a new story on request from my sister.**

**please R&R! and if you have any idead for the next chapter or chapters after that please message me your ideas!**


	12. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

Dear my precious readers,

I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long. But I have been focusing on being with family and friends over break. Plus I had some issues getting a waiver, so it took a while to figure it out. Sometimes it will take me a bit to post cause' now I am junior coaching for cheer, and a main reason I haven't posted is because I have been having vision problems when I read and write, but I got checked today, and learned that every hour I have to stop reading or using the computer for atleast 10 minutes to rest my eyes; plus I'm getting glasses for far distance reading, I should be writing soon.

I will be updating the stories in this order:

You'll Be In My Heart

The Cross of Two Worlds

A Falling Friendship

A Change In Daily Routine

For my Degrassi readers….have you been watching the new season? I hope Clare and Eli become close again.

My Percy readers…I wanted to add characters from "The Lost Hero" into the story like Jason and Piper, but since I don't know how the stories end, I don't think I can.

My Gallagher readers…..do you guys have any ideas, on how you want Zach and Cammie's first encounter to be?

Please give me ideas!

Thank you! Love,

Jellyloveselijahandclare


End file.
